Am I alone?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: About to be baby-sit by Vicky once again due to his parents are on their honeymoon, Timmy begins to have doubts about his parents truly love him for being a boy instead of a girl. full summary inside, Request fic for Darkangel048, rated T to be Safe


****

Arashi: Another request fic for Darkangel048.

Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't make any money off this fic at all and only write for fun.

Warnings- Au, ooc, neglected Timmy

Summary-About to be baby-sit by Vicky once again due to his parents are on their honeymoon, Timmy begins to have doubts about his parents truly love him for being a boy instead of a girl. The only joy he has is Chip coming to visit him at his home along with the fact he's going to baby-sit him. Cosmo and Wanda has a very important question to ask Timmy as well.

* * *

Am I alone?

Blue eyes of a fourteen year old boy wearing a frown on his face watching his parents wave from the car to go on their third honeymoon. He hopes its not Vicky going to be taken care of him again. He snorts knowing it be here again. What a surprise.

He shakes his head feeling his fist clench tightly at his sides before he punch the wall making a small dent. A grim smile touches his lips at the pain. He could barely hear the soft gasp of dismay from his fairy godparents who watch him with pain in their eyes.

"You ok sport?" Wanda ask softly as her husband nods unable to ask.

Timmy Turner gaze at Wanda with a blank expression before shaking his head. Wanda sighs seeing her godson is hurting badly. If only there's away to help him. Her husband pulls out the rule book flipping through the pages on the boy's bed thinking. Sure he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but when it comes to people he love he'll do his best. He grins widely seeing a few expectations before going over to Wanda just as the door rings.

Cosmo had to flinch at the dull tone in Timmy's voice, "I bet its Vicky to watch me again as usual. Here comes another night of torture that's Vicky. What chores she's going to make me do now? My parents don't seem to notice at all when I tell them about her. They just say how great she is and how lucky I am to have her as a baby-sitter."

Wanda notice her husband's sad look glancing at her with small hopefully look. The fairy nods letting her godson rant more of the parents that seems to never realize what he's trying to say about Vicky. Her eyes narrows as her husband pulls out the rule book she starting to get use to having out a lot. He turns it to a page which Wanda never known about. Could this work? Of course that would mean having a child's consent as well.

Hearing the door bell ring with vigor gets Timmy to cock his head in confusion. Usually Vicky just yells at him to open the door. He walks out of his room heading to the down stair to get the door before the ringing drives him nuts. What he didn't expect was seeing Chip Skylark breathing hard outside of his door.

The older teen gives him a relieve look before grabbing the boy in a tight hug. Timmy blinks in confusion as Chip finally responds, "Timmy why didn't you answer my calls?"

Timmy stares in shock before understanding the other. He bows his head in embarrassment ignoring the fact tears tugs at the corner of his eyes answering truthfully, "It got taken away since I got grounded…"

Chip nods understanding what he means. He wish he could do something for him. He could take him under his wing. Well he can't see Timmy as a little brother but a cute boyfriend. He blinks staring at Timmy a few minutes asking softly, "Timmy I know this will be strange for me to ask but I was wondering if you can go out with me?"

"As a boyfriend?" The younger teen ask curiously making Chip nod.

Timmy finds a small smile touch his lips as the raven teen pulls him on his lap. Running his fingers through Timmy's hair, Chip let his eyes droop watching his new boyfriend yawn snuggling closer to him. His heart broke hearing the soft question.

"Am I always going to be alone Chip? Even if we don't work out."

Chip growls darkly kissing the top of the brunette's soft locks. He whispers out, "I'll make sure we work out. Never doubt the fact you'll ever be alone. I'll always be there."

Timmy nods letting himself drift off to sleep as Chip did. Never once did they see the brunette's fairy godparents talk with the boss who agree to let them adopt the boy they grown to love as their own. Both of them smiles softly watching the possible new couple sleep on the couch.

* * *

"Timmy, wake up."

Timmy groans softly blinking a bit as he yawn more. He gazes at Wanda a few minutes then Chip he's still on his lap. He blush a bit seeing the knowing look in the fairies' eyes. He glance up feeling Wanda's hand pushing back his bangs.

"What is it Wanda, Cosmo?" He ask softly not willing to wake up Chip.

"We want to know if you would like us to adopt you?" Cosmo gush out softy having a hopeful look in his voice.

Timmy's eyes water staring at his godparents whispering an answering he been holding back for the last couple of years, "Yes."

Cosmo smiles widely as Wanda gives a sigh of relief seeing their future adopted son smile more happily letting tears of joy roll down his cheeks. She shushes him willing him to go back to sleep. She promise to make sure he's happy with Chip. Chip wraps his arms around the brunette in his sleep letting a sigh of content. Cosmo agreeing with his wife is ready to protect Timmy if it's the last thing he does.

Together they'll see Chip asking Timmy years later to marry him then adopting a couple of kids. Never letting Vicky come close to him or the boy's parents. Until he accepts them for their mistake despite knowing they love him in their strange way always wishing for a daughter they'll never have.

* * *

**Arashi: A bit of fluff and family moment weave in there. I hope everyone enjoys this fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
